Cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are used predominantly for computer display screens and television screens. A CRT is composed of a glass neck, funnel, and face panel as well as various metal components, including an external steel mounting ring, an internal steel screen, and an internal steel and nickel composed gun. The primary concerns centering around the disposal of CRTs are environmental and safety concerns. The disposal of CRTs is problematic due to leaded glass and other components. Leaching of the lead into landfills, the depletion of available landfill space, and the regulatory ban on landfilling regulated materials, creates the need for recycling the components of CRTs as an alternative to landfill disposal. The lead content of CRTs is contained in the glass components, which should be disposed of properly. The steel mounting ring and screen may also be recycled, as may the steel and nickel containing gun. Utilizing the device and/or method of the present invention, the leaded glass, leaded dust, and the nickel and steel containing components, are separated and prepared in a form suitable for recycling. The present invention also allows for the leaded glass end product, since it is usefully employed in ore smelting, to be exempted from governmental regulations as a classified "regulated solid waste."